


Major Arcana

by PEPPERONII



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: :), F/M, Smut, Spoilers, Spoilers if you havent played the game, this is filthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28374891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PEPPERONII/pseuds/PEPPERONII
Summary: How a piece of paper can turn your day into something else.
Relationships: Female V/River Ward
Comments: 12
Kudos: 163





	Major Arcana

**Author's Note:**

> I did not stop my RDR2 fic but I had to write this. I had to.
> 
> Is the game buggy?Yes. Did they fuck a lot of shit up? Yes. Will that stop make me thirst for River and Takemura and Viktor and Placide? No, never.
> 
> Basically this V, my main one, has two romances: one canon, with River and the AU where Takemura is romanceable. I had a lot of fun with this. I hope you like it! :>
> 
> Also, comments really make an author's day!! I forgot to write this before i was too tired lol

“Thanks Vik! See you!”

V hopped out of the clinic, rolling her shoulders to check if her implants were working nicely. The last Maelstrom confrontation was tough and she could feel how it affected her body, thankfully Viktor could help her out, bless him. She even paid him a bonus.

She walked through the esoterica throwing Misty a wave, not planning on stopping by since Misty was busy doing a reading, flipping her tarot cards and honestly, she thought it’d be like that but she ended up calling the tall mercenary’s name. V stopped by the entrance to twist back to the shorter female, only to see her holding a card up to her face.

Misty was smiling, her face appearing behind her hand “The lovers,” she explained “It  represents relationships and choices. It can indicate some decision about an existing relationship, a temptation of the heart, or a choice of potential partners...are you thinking of someone V?”

V’s black scleratic eyes widened, a soft red flush taking over her cheeks as she took in the illustration: a couple wrapped up together, the taller figure pressing a kiss to the shorter one’s neck, a cloud of stars surrounding them “Uh...I…” she hated how the first person that came to mind was River the more she looked. They were just friends and she wouldn’t want a relationship when she was dying, and neither would he obviously. “I...no, no I’m not.”

Misty’s smile didn’t disappear, instead she held V’s palm up and placed the upright Lovers on top, “Keep it, who knows what will happen.” and she went back into the shop while V remained by the entrance, looking at the card in her hand, her throat going dry the more she stared.

_ “I think I’m going to vomit.” _ came Johnny’s voice from her left, but the former nomad barely glared his way, not wanting to shout at that fucker right now, not when something so simple as a card made her heart flutter. Instead she walked out to her car, but not before she slipped the card in her jacket’s pocket, gently, deciding that it was a better place than in her shorts, not wanting it to bend or rip in any way.

As soon as she entered the Herrera Outlaw, God Jackie would’ve loved this fucking car, Johnny materialized on the passenger seat, his arms behind his head and his legs crossed on the front panel, “Ain’t that sweet, a sign from the higher powers about your cop.”

“Shut up,” she muttered, reversing her way out and deciding she wasn’t going to give in to Johnny’s taunting today. Wait, today...today was the day River invited her to the trailer park, for dinner. The card. The fucking card. She doesn't know much about tarot or...witch stuff or anything like that, but the card seems heavier inside her jacket.Heavier and warmer.

Fuck.

* * *

She really tried to hold back how happy she was about eating good food, real food, not that synthetic burger shit or even the pink ramen she used to have every now and again when she first moved to NC. This was good food. It tasted and smelled like...home, family. Something she forgot.

V noticed River flicking his gaze from his bowl to her, thinking she wouldn’t notice it, but she did and the small smile that formed on her face couldn’t be helped. He was sweet, handsome, literally her type on paper, and tall...and huge...fuck. Joss asked about her family, if she ever wanted kids and of course she said she’d love to, holding back the ‘i am in limited time so that might not happen’ however. Joss smiled and V almost felt she was being interrogated, it didn’t help when Joss said “And my brother likes you-”

“Joss!”

V’s mouth parted in surprise and her cheeks warmed up again, her heart beating faster. River looked embarrassed, clearly he didn’t want that being common knowledge so V tried to joke he paid Joss to say that, but it was already out in the open. The thought of...marriage, settling down, having a family...God it wasn’t like she hadn’t thought about it. While with the clan that was something she’d spend hours imagining as a kid, even using her dolls to act like her and her future husband.

But now...now it was hard to see that. Her words sounded so quiet when she said ‘You don’t really see wedding bells in my future do you?’ but Joss just kept on smiling, giving her a strange hope for a future she knew she wouldn’t be able to get. 

“Who thinks V and uncle River make a cute couple?” Monique pipes up already with her hand in the air, Joss and Dorian following. V, before she even noticed what was happening, had her own hand up as well.

“I do.” her voice was soft and her smile was present, her eyes softening when River met her gaze. Something happened then. He stood to his feet, chair wobbling at how fast he stood to his full height, taking her away from his giggling family. Her heart was beating so fast, even if she joked with River the chemistry seemed stronger, like sparkles of electricity between them. Out of nervousness she dug her hands into her jacket’s pockets, eyes widening at the plasticy feeling of the card, still there.

Sucking a harsh breath, V yanked her arms off, choosing to place her hands under her armpits instead, face in flames. Back and forth they joke, laugh, he said the water tower was great for ‘the views’. Right. The views. She smirked a bit to herself, watching him trying to open the gate only for them to notice it’s stuck.

He offers to boost her up and of course she accepts it. She’s not as short, her forehead was in line with his nose, but when she got closer it was like she was smaller, delicate. Before she knows it she has the gate open and is following River up the ladder with the amazing  _ view  _ of his  _ ass  _ above her eyes. V’s jaw falls open, her mouth whispering a thank you prayer for whoever is helping her right now before keeping up with him, trying to follow his conversation until they reach the top of the water tower, Night City’s lights shining bright not too far from them. Strange how it was nice seeing it from this distance. Almost like her problems were left there.

He sat down on the edge, telling her how calming it was to look at the view. “View’s to die for,’ she said, finally sitting down next to him, the cold metal hitting the back of her bare thighs “Great spot indeed.”

“Told ya,” he sounded relieved “Got something for ya,” he leans back to grab something, V arching one curious eyebrow while waiting. Her eyes widened when she saw he had his pistol between his palms.

“Wow, what’s the occasion?” she asked while turning the gun back and forth, she could still feel the warmth of his fingers against hers.

“Aimin’ to close a door,a stage of my life is done. This thing holds too many memories, won’t let me do that. It’ll serve you better.” he was so genuine, the little smile at the end of his sentence filling her stomach with butterflies.

“Thank you.” she pressed the gun against her chest, completely touched by his action, making a movement to place it inside the holster by her hip.

After that he started telling her to be careful, to not shoot her foot off like Joss’ husband did, at the very spot they were now. She joked about how it became a family landmark while laughing, he only smiled back agreeing with her. Her laughter faded to quiet chuckles then into comfortable silence, River’s eye tracking the movement of his metal thumb against his glove before looking at her yet again.

“Alright V, you know why we’re here, don’t ya? Say you do. Please don’t string me along.” deep in his mind he wanted to slap himself at how sad he sounded, like a child but to V all she could see was how...unbelievably sweet he was yet again. The sad puppy eyes he gave her were too much to bear. Her cheeks hurt from how much she was smiling, more she had in weeks.

“That’s the line you settled on?” she questions, not mocking him at all, her bionic eyes shining with fondness. “Cause, maybe heard three in my life that were worse , and just a little at that.” and he smiled. He smiled.

“Wouldn’t mind hearin’ ‘em.”

God. That shouldn’t be as attractive as it sounded. 

But she told him about the pick up lines, one worse than the other and him chuckling, reacting to her words without any malice, enjoying her presence, her talking. And for some reason that pleased her so much. He even complimented the ‘You swallow beautifully’ pick up line.

“Y’know, woman once told me I had sexy calves.”

“That’s it?”

“Just like her boyfriend’s...before he lost his legs in the war.”

While V did cringe visibly at that, with the quiet ‘yiiikess’ leaving her lips, her eyes moved to his calves. His sexy calves.And thighs. And crotch. Didn’t help he leaned back to support a muscular arm above his knee. Her white pupils dilated.

“I see what you are doin’ River.”

River gave her a lopsided smile, “And how  _ am  _ I doin’? Do I stand a chance?”

Something in the back of her brain, probably Johnny, let out a ‘no’ but...honestly, she hadn’t felt this happy, this at ease in weeks. When she met River she never thought these feelings would occur, that her heart would beat so fast nor that her stomach would turn into flutter whenever he messaged her or talked to her and alas here they were. “Just don’t fall in love with me,” she said quietly, half joking half serious, because she didn’t want him...getting hurt when he found out what was going on inside her brain. And there was no way he’d fall in love with her in such a short period of time-

“Too late V. Too late.”

Oh.

Oh she was  **so** fucked.

Her eyes widened, black scleratic optics shining in a mix of tears and the water tower’s light. She believed him. She really did. Her lips met him immediately after he said that, the mere seconds of shock dissipating into passion she kept in for so long, his lips were so nice and soft and fuck. Fuck. She holds his face with her hands, thumb gently feeling the scars adorning his bionic eye.

She feels lighter. Nearly soaring. Not holding back a satisfied sigh when his lips part to gently prod her own lips with his tongue. Her arms slid around his neck, pulling herself closer to him, more more more, please more. They broke the kiss when air became a necessity, V’s eyes focusing everywhere on his face at once, he reciprocated quickly standing to his feet and pulling her with him, his hand holding hers with a mix of care and hurry as they slid down the ladders, sneaking quick kisses along the way.

She could barely think straight when they left the water tower, her eyes focusing on him only. V licked her lips, stepping in front of him to pull him closer and kiss him again, the soft moaning inside her mouth mixed with her own whimpers. Tugging him blindly until she slammed his back against something solid, a trailer not sure who it belonged to, but she didn’t care right now. Almost reverently she slid her palms over his pecs, the muscle flexing unintentionally -or intentionally- under her touch. 

Her lips moved to his neck, teeth digging on the bronze skin enough to make him hiss. One of her hands went to his ass, digging her long nails on the plump flesh hidden by the tight leather, while her free hand hurriedly tried to remove his belt. River’s hands rubbed up and down from her hips to her ribs, making their way to grab her tits when they heard people talking. It was like they came out of nowhere. V almost told them to fuck off, but River’s lips traveled to her ear, chuckling at her eagerness.

As if brought back into reality, V smirked, biting her lower lip as she walked backwards from him, the anger she felt prior now completely forgotten, especially when he was looking at her like that. Fuck it felt good being desired, especially by River. Her back hits the main trailer’s door, wincing at the sound of hit metal. River’s lips were on hers again, her arms around his neck, tugging his tank top up, ready to fuck him against the door.

“You are in a hurry,” he whispers into her mouth, hands cupping her ass barely hidden by those jeans booty shorts, groaning deep into her. V let out a noise of complaint when one of his hands left her ass to unlock the door, and she was glad he was holding her up or else she’d definitely fall backwards when it opened. He gently pushed her inside, V already feeling too hot for comfort, watching him with heavy lidded eyes as he padded around her after closing the door.

And she followed him, without question. River pressed a finger against his lips, pointing to the kids sleeping soundly...she felt a bit bad she slammed so hard against the door. Luckily they were asleep. Unluckily it meant they couldn’t make too much noise. He offered his hand back to her which she accepted without question, smiling at him, letting her gaze drag from those broad shoulders to his ass again.

V didn’t give him enough time to prepare when they entered, grabbing his face and kissing him more, letting her tongue touch his, tasting him. He closes the door, one of his hands cupping the back of her head, trying to deepen an already deep kiss. They break for air for a second, enough for her to push him against a desk, before they are lip locked again. V moans sinfully, something he clearly appreciates, but her focus is snapped away by a bottle falling to the ground.

His metal hand cups her cheek, to look at him, only him now. He was so beautiful and kissing him was a delight, V playfully bit his lower lip by the time their kissing continued, rubbing her open palm against the not so subtle bulge forming underneath his pants. A cough interrupted them again,V ready to combust with a mix of rage and lust, but River pointed to his bed while he went to check if everything was okay.

V’s chest was heaving, jacket being tossed aside before she even got into the bed, boots kicked, top and bottom removed until she was only wearing her birthday suit. Her lip slid into her mouth, rubbing her hand up and down her body seductively, waiting for his reaction. River finally turned around, locked the door before thank God, and froze on his step. His eyelid lowered as he followed her hand, following the slope and curves of her body unashamed, even chuckling quietly.

The former Nomad smirked, rising to her knees so she could tug him forward, one of his knees going up on the bed but she tutted, one long nail dragging over his tank top’s fabric, looking up at him through the black lashes. River complied, pulling the top off to throw it aside while her hands moved back to his belt, finally continuing what she planned minutes before. V’s eyes followed one lonely drop of sweat that shined its way between his pectorals, she leaned forward with her tongue out, licking the drop off until the wet appendage touched the space between his clavicles.

“Fuck…” he whispered, groaning a bit at the soft bite he received on the left peck. His legs felt colder and noticed V had tugged his pants down to his thighs. Her eyes locked on the tent in his black briefs, the damp spot on the tip was enough to fill her eyes with renewed hunger. He was quick to straighten himself and kick off his boots, pants too. But V tugged him to the bed when he was ready to remove his underwear.

She straddled his thighs, damp core already dripping down onto the sheets, hands rubbing his chest all the way down to his hips. Her long black nails scratched over the cotton fabric, he was a big one and her smile turned downright predatory when she  _ saw  _ it twitch. River moaned deep within his throat, his own hands touching her thighs while V continued the feathery touches around his dick.

Finally, finally, she curled her fingers around the waistband, tugging it down until his dick bounced upwards, bobbing a few times above his stomach. V’s mouth dropped open. She had seen many dicks in her life, small, big, curved, straight...but River’s dick was probably the prettiest one. Flushed, curved upwards just a tad, with one big vein running underneath the base, dark pubic hair adorning the base, framing it as if it was a painting. Her eyes shone as she took a holo, it was too pretty. And all hers.

“Lift up,” she tugged his underwear for emphasis, climbing off of his thighs so he could get rid of those faster. River watched her movements, licking his lips when she kissed his bare hip bone, pressing open mouthed kisses towards his cock. His chest vibrated in a soft groan, trying to be as quiet as possible.

V’s kisses became licks, her tongue licking the perspiration near his navel before traveling its way up his cock,closing her eyes on her way to the head. Her tongue curls itself around the bulbous tip, humming pleasingly at the taste of precum invading her tongue. River’s shaking, jaw clenched tight, watching the black haired woman lick his dick like a lollipop, making it glisten with her saliva.

Tossing her black hair to the side with a hand, V adjusts herself so she can finally slide him deeper into her mouth until he reaches her throat. River groans again, clenching his fists against his eyes, his toes curling “Fuck...baby please…” her laugh around his cock almost makes him lose it, but she finally pops him out of there, instead rubbing her hand up and down its length, River’s mouth parting open in a silent moan, his hands relaxing enough for his metal hand caress her arm, cold metal forming goosebumps over her skin.

He tries to sit up, pull her to him but is only able to lift himself on his elbows while watching her hand slick its way up and down his cock. He shuddered a breath, looking right into her eyes only to see she was smiling with her lower lip between her teeth, her free hand caressing his stomach, enjoying how his breath stuttered when she thumbed his head. “Fuck, V…”

“Valerie.”

River blinked in surprise, staring at her, “What?”

“My name,” she whispers, “Is Valerie.” her hand finally stops and she makes a show of licking some of the precum on her palm, finally crawling above him. She forces him back down, he goes down with a soft ‘oof’, but she’s aligning himself by her entrance. V’s head is thrown back as he slowly slides him, his hands finally digging deep in her thighs, eyes almost rolling back at how wet and tight she is.

Her mouth parts into a soft whimper, he feels her thighs shaking as he finally slides all the way in. The black strands fall from her shoulder to cover her left breast, the small braid underneath the thick mass of hair sticking to her sweaty skin. River watches, mesmerized as she moves lazily, rolling her hips back and forth, her hands supporting herself on his shoulders. Her heavy breasts moving along her body. His hands left her hips to leisurely grab her ass, cursing under his breath at how nice it was. Filled both of his hands with ease.

She clenched around him, not holding back how good that felt. She liked having him staring at her like this, like she was some sort of deity, something so special he had to look at her all the time. She sped up her movements, he dug his fingers harder into her ass, his flesh hand giving a quick slap on her buttcheek. She clenched around him harder. A noise from outside instantly made his head snap towards the door, V slowing her hips with a quiet whine. 

When the noise was nothing more than a mindless distraction, V’s hand grabbed his jaw, snapping his face back to look at her, her mouth opening in a quiet gasp. She was being as silent as she could, her hips moving in circles when she supported her weight on his chest. River’s eye fluttered, a moan about to leave his mouth before V slapped her hand over it. 

The smirk on her face however, wasn’t lost to him.

Her hips moved faster now, teeth digging so hard in her lower lip she was sure she drew blood. No sound besides sighs leaving her mouth just yet but River? Oh, feeling him moan behind her palm was amazingly hot to her. She giggled quietly, enjoying how much power she was having over him...that is, until he shook his head free of her hand, picking her up with ease.Pressing his lips to her chest while walking towards the wall, teeth biting her nipple gently before kissing it twice, finally easing out of her so she could stand on her feet. She moaned quietly as he pulled out, watching with a heated gaze while she turned around to face his window.

Her hips canted backwards, so her round was right in his vision. River couldn’t help himself, spreading her legs with his knee so he could slip inside again. V pressed her forehead against the tinted glass, feeling him fill her up once more. She had to bite out a yelp at the sudden slap on her ass cheek, hopefully it wasn’t loud enough to wake anyone up. 

V looked down at her chest, his hands sliding up to cup her tits, his face buried on the curve of her shoulder as he started to thrust back inside. V whines quietly, her nails scratching over the glass in hopes she can grab something, anything. The pleasure was about to drive her insane. His mouth pressed hot kisses from her shoulder to her ear, where his lips remained, “You are so tight.” he began, “You have no idea how long I wanted to fuck your pretty pussy.”

She gasped loudly, his words already affecting her, “R-River...fuck…”

He moved his hips faster, the sound of skin against skin mixing with their moans, “You are so fucking delicious,” he scrapes his teeth against her neck while V throws her head back, “Wrapping around me so good, so fuckin’ good.”

“River…” she keens, her lower body shivering. His hands leave her breasts to wrap around her middle, holding her tight when his hips start working faster. Each thrust making her voice break , “Y-es!! Ye-s!” she arched her body, about to scream but his metal hand quickly slapped over her mouth, a long moan dancing over its metal surface as she finally orgasmed around his cock. Her pussy fluttered with aftershocks, her own hips moving back and forth against his. He was still hard.

River turns her around to pick her up, mouth parted, covered in sweat. He didn’t wait until they returned to the bed, instead he placed her on the round rug in his room. V’s body was still shivering from her orgasm, her lower lip sliding into her mouth as he parted her legs, making his way down to her core. 

V gasped loudly feeling his tongue lick a long strip from the entrance to her clit, “Fuck…!” she slapped her hands over her mouth, clenching her eyes tight as he ate her out. He was slurping and moaning and groaning as if he was fine dining, biting her outer lips only to lick them soon after, his hands dug on her thighs, keeping them parted for him. River could swear he never tasted anything better, opening his jaw wider so he could plunge his tongue deep into her, the fleshy tunnel spasming over his intrusion, one of her hands finally moving down to push his head closer.

“River….shit...I’m gonna cum again…” she gasped, “Lemme cum on your dick, baby, please.”

River didn’t have to be told twice, pressing one last kiss to her clit he finally climbed up so his dick was once again touching her entrance. He slapped his cock against her clit a few times, V whined, black scleratic eyes looking up at him, “River...God…” he couldn’t take much longer either, so he finally slid back inside. Her body was starting to get overstimulated but she didn’t care. 

She watched him on top of her, felt his thrusts deep within her body. Her toned legs wrapped around his waist, hips rising up to meet his while her hands moved up and down his chest, “Faster.” she begged, being immediately rewards by the ex-cop pistoning his hips down on hers, the contant slapping of their skin creating a filthy symphony in his room. Her moaning got higher, sharper, her hands dug on his ass. “Yes...River…!!” she moved with him, watching his eyes close with a smile, his mouth part in a breathless grunt.

The pressure returned, her eyebrows curved downwards, “I’m gonna cum again…” she breathed out, biting her lower lip soon after.

“Me too baby, me too, where should I-”

“Inside,” she whispers, tugging his head forward so her lips are pressed against his, just breathing into each other’s mouths, “Fill me up, baby.”

River clenched his teeth, her words acting their full effect on him as his hips slammed against hers, his pubic bone rubbing against her clit just right. V’s eyes rolled back on her head, a silent scream leaving her body when her second orgasm hit, this one even more intense than the first. River followed close behind, a breaking moan going past his lips, hips thrusting two, three times until he finally stilled.

Completely exhausted, the former cop slipped out of her to fall on his back next to her equally spent body. She hummed happily, caressing his face with a warmth spreading over her chest. His eye focused on her relaxed smile, her pink lips curved up, watching him with so much adoration he felt like he could explode.

“We should get into bed.” he murmurs when she snuggles closer, her leg hooking up against his own, her long nails scratching up and down his chest.

“Hmmmm...I guess so.” adjusted herself a bit, frowning when she felt something sticking to her back, “What the fuck?” she suddenly sat up, trying to yank whatever was sticking there, letting out a triumphant noise when she finally did. And to her shock: it was the Lovers card, glistening with sweat, right on her hand.

River lifted his head a bit, “What’s that?” his flesh hand rubbing her arm with his knuckles. V shook her head, telling him not to worry before flicking it towards the pile of clothes near the corner of the room, leaning down to kiss him. He felt her hand wrap around his soft member, her eyes shining with heat and a challenge. He smirked, “You are insatiable.”

“You have no idea, pretty boy.”

She had to thank Misty later.


End file.
